


Love to Hold You Close

by The_Magpie_Knight



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [4]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Coffee, Cuddling & Snuggling, Food, M/M, recovering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magpie_Knight/pseuds/The_Magpie_Knight
Summary: Nights without nightmares were rare. When they happened, they were worth celebrating.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Winterhawk Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526426
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Clint Barton Bingo, Winterhawk Bingo





	Love to Hold You Close

**Author's Note:**

> For Clint Barton Bingo, square N5, "Safety", and for Winterhawk Bingo, square O2, "Recovering together"

Bucky stretched and rolled out of bed, hiking up his borrowed sweatpants. No matter how high he pulled them, they still pooled around his feet. The cons of having a tall boyfriend, he supposed; he couldn’t borrow pants without rolling them up. Shirts were fine, on the other hand. Bucky’s bulk made up for Clint’s stretch, and they both already favored oversized shirts when it came to non-fancy clothes. 

He looked at Clint, still sprawled out asleep in the middle of a sunbeam, and smiled. This was a little corner of heaven, as far as he was concerned. 

He went out to the kitchen and started the coffeemaker. While it was brewing, he stuck some bread in the toaster and started scrambling some eggs. He found a tray in the back of a cupboard and loaded it with two forks, two mugs, the cream and sugar, and then a plate stacked with the toast and a plate piled up with the eggs. The coffee pot was added last. It barely fit with everything else on there. Bucky was grateful for the metal arm’s strength and stabilizing influence as he made his way back to the bedroom, where Clint hadn’t so much as budged. Bucky put the tray on the bedside table and fixed himself a mug before climbing back into bed, shoving his pillow behind his lower back and leaning against the headboard. The smell of coffee soon had Clint rousing. He grumbled and shuffled over to wrap his arms around Bucky’s leg, hugging it to his chest. Bucky smiled and ruffled his hair. He handed over one hearing aid and waited until Clint had it situated. 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” he said. 

“Gluh,” Clint replied. Bucky snorted and leaned over to pour the other mug of coffee while Clint nuzzled his thigh. 

“Sit up,” Bucky said. Clint groaned into his thigh. “Sit up or no coffee. I’m not cleaning the sheets if you spill it.” 

“You’re the worst best boyfriend,” Clint complained, sitting up. Bucky handed over his mug with a kiss on the cheek to go with it. He started on breakfast while Clint inhaled half his mug, and handed over the plate of toast once he’d risen from the depths. Clint blinked at it. 

“You made breakfast? What happened?” he asked. 

“Nothing. I just woke up and I was hungry,” Bucky said with a casual shrug. 

“No nightmares?” Clint asked. 

“Nope.” Bucky sipped his coffee and then nearly choked at the brightness of Clint’s smile. 

“That’s great!” Clint enthused. “You actually slept a night through!” He got a hand behind Bucky’s head and tugged him in for a slightly sloppy but enthusiastic kiss. Bucky melted into it, scooting closer to cuddle into him when Clint pulled back. 

“You did too,” Bucky said. Clint paused as he took in Bucky’s words. 

“Hey, you’re right!” He looked down at his coffee and then around at the sunny window. “No nightmares for either of us the whole night. That’s gotta be a milestone, right?” 

“Yeah, it is,” Bucky said quietly. 

“Babe? What is it?” 

“I’m just...really glad I have you in my life,” Bucky said. “This is one of the few places I actually feel really safe after everything. I never imagined I could come this far.” 

Clint looked at him, and then plucked his mug from his hand and leaned over him to place both mugs and the plate of toast on the tray. With the food and drink safely out of the way, Clint pulled Bucky into a tight hug, squeezing his ribs and nuzzling his cheek. 

“I’m really glad too, Bucky. You’ve worked hard to get to this point.” 

“So have you,” Bucky mumbled into his shoulder. 

“What was that?” 

Bucky lifted his head and cupped Clint’s cheek in his metal hand, the hand he had at times been afraid of until it helped Clint break out of his own flashbacks and nightmares so many times. 

“You’ve worked hard too,” he said. 

Clint beamed and turned his head to press a kiss to Bucky’s palm. “I think this calls for a celebration. You wanna go get pie for lunch?” 

“Sweets, it’s breakfast time.” 

“I know. I think we should eat breakfast, and then maybe I can get you out of those pants,” he said with a leer and a ridiculous waggle of his eyebrows. “And then we go to the nice bakery for pie. What do you think?” 

“I think…” Bucky eyed him, his tousled hair and the freckles on his broad shoulders, and the trail of blond hair leading under the sheet. “I think breakfast can wait.” 

Their coffee got cold, but it was totally worth it. 


End file.
